


The Ork Girl Next Door

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, The Ork Girl Next Door, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Aggressive, F/M, First Date, First Time, Innocent, L-Bombs, Legal Teens, Orkish Romantic Challenging, f4m - Freeform, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	1. Prom

[F4M] The Ork Girl Next Door 1 - Prom [Legal Teens] [Romantic] [First Date] [First Time] [Orkish Romantic Challenging] [Aggressive] but [Innocent] [L-Bombs]

With special thanks to u/branford for assistance with editing and wording.

Hey, thanks for asking me out. And thanks for walking me home, too. It's been a really great evening.

No, really, I was pretty much set on being alone for Prom. 

Knocking out my last boyfriend probably had something to do with it. At least, more so than me being a Ork.

This is my first dance, you know.

Yeah, I thought you’d remember. No homecomings, no proms, no anything. I was never that interested, to be honest. The annoying dresses and awkward dancing, bleh. You asked me out when we were freshmen but I think that was just so I wouldn’t be alone. That was kind, but unnecessary.

But then my last boyfriend cheated on me...and with a fucking Elf, too! Ugh. She had been stepping up on him since we first started dating I swear to gods.

I mean…you obviously noticed how sad I was after that. I felt really insecure and ugly and stupid. When you asked, it really cheered me up, you know? But…

Well, I told you I’m having a good time, all right? So you don’t need to lie, even though it's something that humans tend to do. Did you just ask me out because you felt sorry for me?

What’s that? Speak up!

You really didn’t? Really?

No, I trust you, I just….why did you ask me out then?

(Shocked) Oh…oh, I mean. I didn’t even…I mean maybe I suspected a little but…um.

It’s *very* flattering. I mean, we’ve known each other forever and you’re definitely my favorite human! So…you being attracted to me is…um…

Look, can we change the subject?

No, no! I’m not rejecting you, I mean…I just need to think about that for a bit. Is that ok? I really don’t want to hurt you, but I don’t want to answer you without really thinking about it. You’re important to me, and I want to make sure I’m being fully truthful with both you and myself.

It's different now than when we were kids. Do you remember when my family moved to town?

Yeah. The war had been over for a while, and immigration was common in the cities and coasts, but not in the suburbs yet. My parents were pretty insistent though. If they were moving, they wanted the American Dream. Especially for their daughter.

Oh gods, I was so awkward when I first showed up. I can't believe you remember all that. I wanted to fight everyone.

Ok, maybe not fight, but you know, stand up for myself all the time and challenge everyone on everything. "Prove" that I would be a good friend. I didn't understand humans at all. If you hadn't seen through what I was doing, then I would have been all alone that year.

Huh, your dad told you about Ork girls first? I mean I know he fought in the war but it's difficult to imagine him dating an Ork. Especially after, you know...

I know he's different now but he was *not* happy when he found out that we were friends. Your mom wasn't all that sure either, but she accepted me pretty quickly. There's a woman who knows how to challenge her mate!

Anyway, you were very brave then, both for becoming and remaining my friend.

Don't act like its nothing. It's not nothing!

No, it's just, I saw more than you know.

[laughs] I wasn't spying on you, I just know that you were a true friend then. I saw you that day after school.

Yes, *that* day. I was maybe a hundred feet away, but I knew that they were making fun of you for being my friend. I felt bad, and I wanted to come over there and help, but I wasn't sure if you would be alright with me defending you. 

Yeah, so they stopped making fun of you and started making fun of me. I didn't mind that so much but you just stopped. I've never seen anything like it. You balled your hands into fists and they saw it was bothering you so they started saying worse stuff. Sex stuff. They probably didn't even understand it, they'd just heard their parents or older siblings

Before I could do anything you were running at them, shouting. They were surprised at first and you knocked one of them down. But there were three more of them, so you couldn't have won on your own. Before I could do anything you were on your back with a black eye and a bloody nose.

I wanted to go over to you, to help you up, to ask you why you did it, but I knew that it might have been wrong, somehow. You didn't do it because I was watching, you did it because I was your friend. You stood up after a moment and brushed yourself off. You got a little teary, but by the time you started walking home, you were smiling, I remember that. That confused me.

The next day you were almost proud of your black eye. I wanted to ask you about it, or at least tell you that you were brave, but I couldn't find a way to do it. I knew that you were a real friend then. And a warrior.

Don’t laugh! I’m being serious. You held nothing back and you were hurt for it, and then you got back up.

Yes, I mean it, silly. My parents weren’t sure about you at first, either. You were smaller than me, and you’ll probably always be shorter. You were kind of shy and quiet, and extremely polite in a human way.

No, mom and dad loved that you were my friend. They just didn’t understand that you were a warrior. They get it now. You’ve stood by me all this time. Mom was really happy that you asked me. She’s wingmanning us hard, I can tell.

No, of course that’s not why I accepted! I was looking forward to this with you. I wanted to look good for you and everything, and not just “ork-good”. I got my friends to help me with my look. They did my makeup and even helped me pick out my clothes. Not just my dress, either, but what’s underneath.

Oh wow, I didn't mean to tell you that. Yeah, I can see your brain working. Why would she be concerned about what her underwear looked like if she wasn’t planning on showing someone?

I...um...wow this is embarrassing. I really didn’t mean to lead with that. Oh jeez, I’m fucking this all up. I’m trying to do this your way and I think I need to just…do this my own way.

So, that day so many years ago when you fought for me? [deep breath] (quietly) I think that might have been when I fell in love with you.

It wasn’t like I feel now. It was simple, and silly, and romantic. I’d read a lot of comics with girls and boys meeting in school by then. I didn’t fully understand them, but they were similar enough to the stories that Orks tell. I knew though, that you were the one.

But you know how things go. We got older. We made other friends. We dated other people. It was ok. I was a little jealous at first. Ok, I was *very* jealous, but I wasn’t going to disturb your happiness. I was convinced that you really felt nothing like that for me, and I was coming to terms with it. That’s just how life ends up sometimes.

Then I got cheated on and dumped my boyfriend, and you asked me out. You were so nervous, so careful. You didn’t want there to be any confusion. Part of me thought that you were doing it just because you felt bad for me, but we were always so comfortable together, so I knew that there was more to it than that. My friends said you had a huge crush on me, too, which surprised me.

So…I was going to walk home with you tonight, and then challenge you, you know, like we do, to prove that you liked me. If you didn’t then it would hurt but I’d know. I guess you beat me to it, though.

Still, um, tradition is tradition. Maybe I went too easy on my ex and that’s why I ended up with a jerk. So, uh…I need to find a way for you to challenge you so that you can prove that you really love me.

Wait, what are you…

[Kissing noises]

Oh god, you can’t just do that! You can’t just kiss a girl when she’s challenging you, you’re supposed to wait for…

[Kissing noises]

(She’s not really angry here but she’s very intense.)

Grr! All right, fine, have it your way! Come on!

No no, you got me all worked up! You should have known how dangerous that would be!

N-no! Nope, I’m not slowing down and neither are you. We’re going to my house, right now!

W-well…my parents are out of town tonight. They’re visiting family.

Yes, that’s right, I’m dragging you back to my house, where there are no parents at all, and then I’m going to have my way with you! And you’re just going to fucking take it like a good little boyfriend, ok?

Oh yeah? Well, we’ll see about that. There’s my house. Are you telling me that you don’t want to go up to my room and…and…you know!

That’s what I thought!

[Door opening and slamming sound]

Nope, my parents thought this might happen, that’s why they left the house to us.

Is it weird? I guess for humans. But they got married at our age. The War was still on.

[Laughs] No. I want to go to college, just like you. I don’t want to get married for a long time, but what I do want…is you. Now.

[Sound of being tossed on the bed]

Yeah, I’ve pushed you on your back. Maybe you should just lay there and take it like a good little human boy.

Ah, Fuck! You’re shorter than me but you’re still strong. And I can’t manuver at all in this dress! Fine! I’m taking it off!

Wow. That shut you up fast. (More seductive, but maybe a little nervous or just inexperienced) Is that what you wanted to see? Your best friend in a cute lacy bra and panties? [Laughs]

No! I’m not laughing at you. I’m just…not used to seeing myself this way. I can see how much you want me and it feels really, really good. I’ve always thought you were cute, you know.

Take off your clothes.

Nope, I’m serious. You’ve seen almost all of me. Now I need to see all of you.

[Laughs] That’s right. Show me yours and I’ll show you mine.

[Sound of removing clothes]

(Nervous and turned on) Huh. Uh. Wow. I mean. Wow.

You look really good naked. I mean it. And, um, your cock…it’s really hard. And it's certainly not small.

I mean, I’d heard that you humans had big…you know…but it’s different up close.

Ok, I’ll take off the rest now. But don’t get your hopes up…

Th-there. This is me. I’m in good shape but…I’m not delicate or pretty. I’m kind of too tall and not skinny and…and I mean I’m green. Everywhere.

[Kissing noises]

You seem to really like my breasts. [Laughs]

Mmm…I guess that makes sense with all the times I’ve caught you checking out other girls. I bet you did look at me, didn’t you?

Oh fuck, did you just pinch my nipple? You little…no…don’t stop. I’m fine.

Yeah…it feels so good to grind up against your naked body. Mmm…

I’m ready now, I think. Will you be my first?

[Laughs] Yeah, I know it’s lame, but I’m a virgin. Will you help me fix that problem?

Great. Can we, um, do it human style?

[laughs] I mean missionary, you goof. With you on top?

Yeah, I’ll lay down and spread my legs a little, and you get on top and…oh god…

No…its fine. Your cock is just so hard and hot and I’ve never felt anything like it. And you like it when I touch it, don’t you.

Don’t worry about my claws. I won’t hurt you. I’ll never hurt you.

Get on top and let me guide you in…oh fuck…

Yeah…just stay there a second. You’re a lot bigger than my fingers…

O-ok. Keep going.

Yes…oh god…yes…

I need this so much. I need you. Fuck me please…

Yes, slowly at first, like that.

[The sex is slow and tender at first. Please moan wherever you think is appropriate. She’s still very inexperienced and heck she’s an ork, so don’t forget to use your growls. ;)]

Yeah…yeah I’ve wanted this for so long.

I dream about you. I think about you and I touch myself. Do you like hearing that? Do you like it when your girlfriend talks a little dirty to you?

You can go harder…faster…please…oh god please…I love you so much…

[Speed increases, but it's still relatively gentle]

Please, baby. Please love me…I’m yours…

Yes… Like…like that…don’t stop, please! Keep going ...[growls or moans aggressively]

I’m so close baby. Don’t hold back, please. Please cum in me, cum with me. Please, please, please….

Yes, I’m cumming!

[Improv to orgasm]

[Panting]

Oh my gods…that was so nice…wait…mmm…

Let me cuddle up next to you for a little while, ok?

Thanks for fighting me a little when I challenged you. That makes this more special. You’ve always taken my feelings seriously and I love you for that.

No…I mean yes, I *do* want the challenge custom, but not like all the time. Two, maybe three times a day, tops. And only for a minute. Longer for serious stuff.

I’ve been watching a lot of human romance movies too, so I know what I have to do for you, too! I need to be submissive and um, like fake-innocent? And pretend to be dumb, I guess? It doesn’t make a lot of sense to me but I’ll do it for you…

Oh…you don’t want that? Well then what do you want?

Me? Just how I am?

Well…that I can do…too. Come here. I have some more things I want to do to you before you have to go home…

[Giggles]


	2. Coming Home Together

[F4M] The Ork Girl Next Door 2 - Coming Home Together [Reunion] [Post-College] [Gentle Fdom] [Insecure About Her Tusks] [Planning Your Future] mention of [Elvish Ex] [Conversation] [Tsundere] [L-Bombs] 

[Laughing]

(Playfully annoyed) Oh my god, shut up!

No, you don’t get to just say something like that! Not even to an Ork Girl!

I don’t care if you meant it as a compliment, telling me I got “hella thicc” in college isn’t winning you any points!

Hmm. Yeah I have been swimming a lot. I suppose you could have meant that I put on some muscle rather than that I got fat. 

[laughs] 

Oh god you're so adorable when you backpedal. I know you never meant it as an insult. I'm just pretty sensitive to those comments. 

Well, I mean, from you. I don't care what most people think. I want to be attractive to you. 

I still can't believe that you asked me out first. Again! I had the perfect plan. I had an outfit picked out and everything. I was going to dress exactly like I am now. Hip-hugger jeans, tight tank-top, and fuck-me Doc Martens. After that, I was going to just show up at your house all casual like and act like I was dropping by to say hello. You wouldn't have stood a chance. 

Don't act all cool, I know you love my ass in these pants. Anyway, instead you show up looking all casual confident professional and catch me at home in my sweatpants and sports-bra with my hair everywhere. That’s basically cheating. My mom laughed at me after you left for being all nervous. Ugh. 

[Walking noises]

Does this feel like a first date to you too? I guess it really is our first real date since high school. 

Yeah, I'm not really complaining. It feels special to be walking home with you again on Friday night. It feels so natural to be dating you.

So, uh, I did date at college. Does that bother you?

Why are you laughing? I know some human men get a little possessive about that stuff. I don't understand it, personally. I’m certainly not like that.

No. None of it was really serious. I saw an ork guy for a while and that was nice but there was never any future in it. We're still friends but it's never going to be more than that. 

What about you?

I'm asking if you dated, you jerk. Don't play dumb. 

Huh. One serious girlfriend and a few others? I would have expected more. What was the serious one like. Do you guys still talk? 

Wait. Hold the phone. She was an *elf*? Your mom never told me that she was an elf. 

(Embarrassed) Well, I mean, I still talk with your mom sometimes. She likes to hear how I'm doing and of course she likes to talk about you. It’s not as though I was checking up on you or anything. 

So. How serious was it?

Don't dodge the question .

(More insistent, annoyed) Look just answer the question. 

(Nervous/angry) Be-because I said so, dammit!

Oh. Oh wow. You guys were talking about marriage? Really?

Well, I mean, I'm glad you're not married, obviously. The breakup must have been hard, though. What happened?

Oh my god did she really say that? She wanted to settle down and start having kids with you right away because humans “basically die super fast” and “require stability to be happy”? Like you were a golden retriever or something? [laughs]

No I'm sorry. I know it's not funny. Of course it's not ok for her to treat you like a pet and be so patronizing. But still...

Having an elf for a wife would have been good for you, especially if she actually loved you. It would have made your career progression so much easier. And she's probably rich too. 

No, I'm obviously not suggesting that you get back with her. I’m just getting some perspective. I’m definitely grateful that you came home and asked me out. 

I'm not a catch. I'm an elementary school teacher. Well I guess it won’t be official until the fall, but that's what I am and it's what I want to be. You have ambitions beyond that. You would be better off in the city. You know it. So why come home?

Yes, I guess I am challenging you a bit. But you haven't answered the question. 

Because…of me? You came home and got a local job because you wanted to be with me?

Wow. 

No, I'm ok. I'm just a little stunned is all. Not in a bad way. 

I mean, obviously I was looking forward to seeing you again too. I guess…maybe mom was right. She always said that we’d end up together.

[Walking noises plus comfortable silence]

Mmm. This is nice. Just being here like this. Together again. Talking. Listening

So, I've been thinking. 

Oh ha ha. How original. [laughs]. I'll have you know I graduated on the Dean’s List. 

Seriously though, I've been thinking about having my tusks removed. 

Why? You know why. To look more human. 

[sigh] But I'm tired of being different everywhere, of the constant questions and stares. I'm tired of being called a pig, or worse. It won't stop all of it, but maybe it will stop some of it. 

That's not the only reason, is it? Aren't you sick of being seen with a girl with her teeth sticking out? And, let's be honest here. You like to go down on me. I want to do the same for you but…it's always ended up being a sloppy mess with no suction at all.

You really like my tusks? You're not just saying it? 

Hmm. What if I get them filed down then? So they were at least petite and feminine? Like the ork models you see in Cosmo now.

Yeah, in an ideal world I'd leave them alone but we don't live in an ideal world, do we? You’re going to be judged for being seen with me. You know that.

Oh my god you can't just say “I love you how you are” or “I'll support your decision.” I know you will and do. That's part of why I love you. But I need to know what you really think. 

Yes it's a goddamn challenge. Justify yourself!

What are you? [Moans] Oh ...oh that's not fair. 

You know I can't handle it when you touch my tusks like that. They're way too sensitive. I swear you get off on kissing them in public so I get all squirmy and…oh fuck…

Ok you win this round…I’ll keep my tusks…just um, don't stop. 

[Loud moan]

Oh my god, you can’t just suck on a woman’s tusks in public!

Granted, the streets are empty and…and I really want you to.

Ooh, what about the park? Do you remember our old makeout spot?

Yeah, let’s see if it’s still there, come on!

It is! And look, there’s our tree. 

Well, it's not “really” ours but you can see where we carved our runes into it. Oh, look, someone put a heart around them. How sweet!

Hmm…so, the night is warm and we’re alone. How do you want me?

(Embarrassed) N-no. I…we can’t do it like that. Still. 

[Sigh] I know, ok. I know it’s weird, but it's an ork thing and…

Oh. You’re ok with that? Really? Good. Because I really want to ride you tonight. 

Lay down. Now.

Yes I know we don’t have a blanket. If you’re really worried about getting your clothes messy then you can always just take them off. 

I don’t care. You sucked my tusks. You knew what would happen. Lay down!

Good. Fuck, I can’t believe that I thought *you* would be the one to seduce *me* tonight. I guess I underestimated your charm again.

Yeah I’m just taking off my jeans tonight. I can’t wait, I’m sorry. 

Hmm…you know what? I think you need to be reminded who you belong to. You’ve been free too long.

You heard me. (Playfully) Hmm…how am I going to claim you? 

Oh, I know. I’ll ride your pretty little face. Let me just straddle you and…

Mmmm…you like using that skilled mouth of yours to work me up, now put it to use getting me off.

[Wet noises, you’re riding his face now]

Mmm…yes…fuck, like that please…

[Laughs] I tricked you a little bit. I’m rubbing my scent all over you.

For days any ork girl, and I suppose elf girls with their delicate little noses, will be able to tell that you belong to someone.

Fuck that’s good. You’ve never minded it when I did this to you before. You’ve never ever minded making me feel…fuck…so good…

Tell me…if I’m…going too hard, ok? I know you don’t want to but…

Fuck, don’t stop baby…like that there there there….

[Improv to 1st orgasm]

Fuck, ok, I need your cock. Now. 

(Pleading, almost begging) Pleasssee. I know that I’ve made too much noise but I can’t wait. I’ve been dreaming of your goddamn dick for weeks now and it's right there on the other side of those jeans  
.  
Oh fuck yes, thank you. 

[Unzipping noise]

You know, no one has ever been this good at getting me going. 

I’ll be good for you if you let me. I mean…ok fuck it. 

Oh fuck you feel so big! Gods!

I’m fine. I’m great. How are you doing?

Mmm…I’m glad to know that you still find me nice and tight. 

[Sex starts here]

Oh I missed you. [Laughs] I missed your strong hands on my breasts and [moans] the way you tweak my nipples and the way you hold my waist...

I missed your cock so fucking much…

Don’t hold back, baby. Give me all of it…

Fill me please, baby, I want your scent too. I want your scent on me and in me!

Please make me yours again please please please…

Oh my god you’re cumming…oh fuck!

[Improv to orgasm]

(Breathing hard) Wow…

Nope.

I just want to sit here on top of you for a moment, while I catch my breath. You look so handsome like this, laying down, under me. It makes me want you even more.

Ok, mmmm…there…can I lay down next to you for a while? Is anyone expecting you home soon?

Good. I need cuddles. Mmm…

You know, I think our moms are conspiring to get us together. But they don’t have to try very hard, do they?

I *mean* that we both came home straight after graduation and got together right away. Each of us planning to ask the other out. I think…I mean…this is more important than just sex, right?

Yeah. This feels different to me than before we left home. It was great and we were in love, but it was different. Before I thought of us as all romantic and star-crossed human and Ork lovers…like lifetime keeps showing.

Now, I kind of have this vision of us. Don’t laugh, ok?

I see us together. Living in a nice house. Married. With kids. It’s really simple. We raise our kids in both of our cultures. We have barbeques where our parent’s show up and our dads argue about the Steelers and the Cowboys. I always kind of tear up when I think of it. Like now. 

So, um…now that I’ve probably spooked you with all of this serious relationship talk…

Screw it, I’ll just ask you straight up. Are we moving in together or what?


	3. Wedding Night

[F4M] The Ork Girl Next Door 3 - Wedding Night [Body Art] [Special Traditions] [Breeding Her] [Elvish Ex] [L-Bombs] 

[Elevator ding, door opening]

I’m glad you decided that it was time to leave the reception. I was about to knock the fuck out of your Ex.

Yes, I know that a lot of men danced with me, too. The difference is that *they* kept their hands to themselves, whereas her drunk fae ass forgot that you broke up years ago. 

[Laughs] I know you behaved yourself. I saw you politely removing her hands and keeping an appropriate distance. She probably wouldn’t have tried to actually seduce you, but I’m pretty sure if it were a few hundred years ago she’d be trying to invoke Prima Nocta.

Well, this is it. Our room. 

[Door opening and closing]

Hey, hands to yourself!

[Giggles]

Yes, I know that we’re married and finally, totally alone. I know that you’ve waited very patiently, as I have, and respected the month of celibacy that tradition demands.

Ok, fine I agree, it's a shitty custom, but we got through it and we can wait for five minutes more, right?

Please? For me?

I’m just…I’m not ready to be naked in front of you.

I know that I’ve been naked in front of you before. But not like this. We’re married now. Mated, as my people would describe it.

Yes, this does have to do with Orkish tradition. Will you let me show you what I mean so that I can explain? It’s…it's really important to me.

Thank you. 

God its going to take me a minute to get out of this dress in any case. Can you unbutton that for me? And that…uh, other thing? Yeah, and those hooks there? Thanks.

And let me get these silky little panties off. [Giggles]

There. Yeah…wow. I’ve never felt quite so, um…naked, in front of you. 

I think you know what I wanted to show you. You couldn’t see it under the dress. That’s the idea. You can’t see the bridal body art until you unwrap the wife. [Laughs]

So, um, I need to explain this to you. It’s like a story, on my body. Our story.

I’m really glad that you find it sexy. You have no idea how relieved I am. Because it's less like body paint and more like henna. It’ll be on me for at least a month. More if I stop showering. [Laughs]

Well, traditionally, I tell you the story behind all of the body art, and then we, um, you know. And then we sort of get something like a honeymoon. 

It’s supposed to last until the paint fades, but all work is giving you is two weeks. We’ll have to make that count, huh?

Anyway…um…you’re being really patient. So let’s start. Do you see these abstract loops, under my breasts? They mean that we’ve been together a long time, that we were friends before we were lovers.

So the loops move up and transform into these vines and leaves that are all over my breasts. That refers to all of our hopes for the future. The things that we want to grow from our love. Including children.

Let me turn around. The wolves on my back? It looks scary, right? It means that I know that you’re a warrior, and you’ll protect me. The other wolf is me, protecting you, ever alert and faithful.

Yeah, getting to more interesting things, the swirls of river that courses around and through all of the other designs of is our ancestor’s blood, pouring into us, becoming one, making a new river.

So you can see it flows from up here, all the way down to, um…my pussy.

Yeah, I know its weird that I’m so bashful, but when you stare like that it's hard not to be. [Nervous laughter]

So um, you can see that I shaved, for this. 

I know, Ork girls don’t usually shave, not even strippers. [Laugh] 

This is why. Because when we do, it’s to put this, very specific, very important design on. It’s abstract, and some of the lines are very common, but the rest are added by us. Only two people will ever see it. Me, and you. My mate.

No. It’s *not* like marriage.

I’m sorry, I don’t mean that harshly, I know you take us very seriously, but I need you to understand that this isn’t marriage. It’s…it’s beyond it.

Humans…humans get divorced. That’s something that we Ork women find terrifying. 

You’ve seen this now. I’ve made this…this design for you. It means that this…this is only for you, from now on. Forever. 

It doesn’t matter if you don’t love me any more or even if you die. It’s yours. Only yours. Only you will ever be inside me from now on. 

I knew that you wouldn’t agree with the way we stay celibate after our Final Mate passes, but it’s our way, and I’m asking you to respect it. 

So…so now you see why this is so sacred to me. And why I wanted to explain everything before we…really mated for the first time.

Take off your clothes. I’ve made you wait long enough. [Laughs]

While you’re doing that, I do have one more thing to explain.

I know, I know, there are so many traditions. Ugh. I hated them growing up, you know. Now it’s different. I understand why they’re so important. It’s all we have left of our home.

(Fake innocence, being seductive) Hmm? What am I doing? Why I’m getting on my hands and knees.

[Laughs seductively] I knew *that* would catch your interest.

No, we never have done this before. And no, I’ve never explained it. Because we’re not supposed to.

So…back before we came to your world, things were different. The Dark Ones changed us. We were there playthings. They tended to…to break our men. To make them more cruel and bloodthirsty so they’d be better killers. Even sex could be dangerous, if your mate became aggressive at the wrong time.

This position then became rare. It was something that you only did with a man that you trusted absolutely, something special. Only for your final mate. 

I trust you a lot, and I always have, but this is different. I’m at your mercy now. No more challenges tonight. Just an offering of my body, to you. I’m…I’m yours… Every last part of me is yours.

[Shuddering breath] Yes, I can feel you there. You don’t have to wait, I’m…I’m ready.

Fuck…keep going. [moans] Oh god it feels so much different like this. [Moans] It probably feels a lot different for you, too. Our anatomy varies a little from human women. [Moans]

Y-yeah. Let me just get used to you, like this. I feel so much closer to you. Can you feel that? [Laughs]

I have a *lot* more control of my interior muscles in this position. It makes it easier for me to [growls] hold you in place. [Laughs]

Yeah. We get pregnant more easily this way, too. 

It’s…your choice, though. How to finish, I mean. Inside or out. You *know* what I want. We’ve talked about it enough.

Will you breed your wife now? Please?

[Sex starts here, passionate but tender, please insert moans or noises as appropriate]

Fuck, I know, baby, I know. This first time isn’t about lasting for a long time. Just fuck me good and fill me up and I’ll be happy.

Yes, I’m arching my back, and gripping your cock as you slide in. Do you like that, baby? Do you?

I feel you swelling, baby, I’m so sensitive like this. I want you to bury yourself deep. 

As deep as you can go. And then just let go.

Cum for me baby, please baby…

Mmm yes, fuck yes, oh god you’re cumming so much! I want every drop! All of it!

Fuck, I know it hurts baby just let me milk you for a little longer…it feels so…oh fuck…so gooooodd

[Improv to orgasm]

Wow…oh wow. My friends said it would be like this but…I mean, I didn’t believe them.

[Laughs] You noticed that? Yeah. When you fuck an ork girl right, nothing leaks out. It’s all inside. It means that I was ready to be bred by you. 

[soft snuffling or other signs of crying] No…I’m fine. That was wonderful.

I-I’m not... [Deep sigh] Yeah, I’m crying. I know…I never cry but…

Y-you don’t think it’s weird? Really?

I guess I just assumed that…never mind. We have more to learn about each other, I suppose. 

Mmm…I’ve wanted this for so long, you know? Just to be with you, like this. Mated. I don’t know if you feel different, but I do. 

I…I’m sure I’m pregnant.

I just know. Sometimes it’s like that.

[Laughs] You can be skeptical if you want, just tell me that you want our baby as much as I do. 

Good. I’m so tired. I want to mate with you again but…it’s been such a long day.

[Sigh] I suppose that there’s always tomorrow. 

Thank you. 

For loving me. I know it’s not always easy.

Good night, husband. [Soft laughs] I love how that sounds.


	4. Expecting

[F4M] The Ork Girl Next Door 4 - Expecting [Pregnant!] [Human Babies Move Too Much] [Worries for the Future] [Challenging] your [Wife] so she [Relaxes] [Making Love] [L-Bombs]

Don't look at me like that. 

I mean it. Don't.

Yes I’m cleaning. It’s my house too and I’ll clean when I want to! 

Grrr! You're so goddamn frustrating, you know that? Human men are supposed to be LESS stubborn than Ork men! 

Fine! You win! I'll sit down. You can do the goddamn cleaning and cooking tonight. Are you happy now?

(Suddenly much more calm) Thank you. 

I didn't think you would be ok with this, to be honest. 

[laughs] No, I knew that you'd want to breed me. I meant the whole challenge thing. It's a big problem sometimes. My ex from college still can't figure out his new wife. 

Yeah, he challenges her on everything, tells her what to do, tells her that she's wrong a lot. Drives her nuts. I've spoken to her and just told her that he's doing it because he cares but she's exhausted and angry from all the fighting. Will you maybe talk to him? He trusts you about human things. Maybe he’ll calm down a bit if he understands that she feels loved enough. 

Well I think *you* do it perfectly. You're firm and can get a little heated but you don't stay mad. If they can adapt like we do then they'll be fine. 

Ow!

No, I’m fine, don’t look so concerned. No one told me that human babies would be so…active.

Yeah, it’s like she’s doing acrobatics in there.

I *know* it’s a girl. I don’t care that we haven’t checked “officially”. Women know these things sometimes. Even human women do. Besides, I knew when right away when we got pregnant, didn’t I?

That’s right, you should just trust your wife. 

I’m officially ready to have this baby. 

Why? Because I’m always tired and I’m the size of a whale, that’s why!

Y-yes, I know that you find me hot like this, and I appreciate it. No one else could. 

Also, I kind of feel bad. I got used to us being partners and sharing all the work, and now I have to sit and watch you do it and pretend like you don’t also have a job that you work hard at. 

[Sigh] At least my work is letting me take maternity leave. But that’s something else I’m worried about. We’re not going to have as much time to be intimate together. 

Well…I’m concerned because…well, you know the nice couple across the street? The Goatfolk with the two kids? I asked her today about her husband and she said they’re separated!

They seemed so happy…but I guess that they hadn’t been making time together and she said that they were fighting all the time, so he left for a while. She doesn’t know if they’re getting back together.

Well, I mean…if it happened to them, it could happen to us!

Oh, dammit. I know I’m getting all…worked up about this. I know my emotions are a bit temperamental right now, but it’s not like it doesn’t happen all the time.

In the human world, men like *you* leave women like *me* all the time. They run away with elf girls and then forget all about us until it’s time to see the kids for once a month!

[Deep sigh] All right, fine, I *may* have been thinking about this a lot lately. It’s just because the due date is coming up and you’ve had to travel a lot and…and…well…

That’s just it, you’re already doing what you can. You’re working hard now so you can take time off when the baby comes. You’re spending time with me and taking care of me when you can. I’m just afraid of the future in general I guess. All the things we can’t control.

Like our baby. She’s going to be stuck between two cultures. She’s going to be hated for it, people will be cruel to her. We can’t shield her from that. I hate that it happened to me but when I think about her, I just feel so helpless, like I should be doing something to better protect her from the world. But there’s nothing we can do but try our best.

Ok, fine. I’m calming down. I just needed to vent a bit. I’m having some trouble relaxing.

Hmm…well, you know what *would* relax me? A backrub.

Mmm…thank you. That feels so good.

I guess we won’t have a ton of us-time for a little while. There’s no way around it. But…maybe after the baby is sleeping longer, we can make sure we go on dates, you know?

[Laughs] Yeah, I hadn’t thought of that. Our parents will be fighting over the right to babysit her. We might have trouble getting her back. 

You’re taking a different position at work? Since when?

Oh, so, a few different responsibilities. But why? You love your job.

You won’t have to travel any more? That’s great news! As long as you’re really ok with it. I don’t want you to resent…

[Kissing noises]

Fine. No more worrying tonight. I’m just going to be thankful that my handsome, strong mate is going to be around more. I feel more relaxed already.

And…now that I’m relaxed…I’m honestly really horny. [Laughs]

I swear Ork women don’t have this many moods normally. This is a human baby thing, isn’t it? 

You know, we have leftovers. No one has to cook tonight…we could just skip straight to dessert and eat later…

Come on. Let’s go to bed. I’ve been wanting to try something.

So, you know how my back has been getting sore when we make love? 

Let me take off this tent I’m wearing and calling a skirt.

Ok. So I’m going to lay on my side and you spoon up to me…yeah, like that.

Wow, you’re *very* eager, aren’t you? [Laughs] I guess I have been kind of hot and cold lately.

Mmm…but right now I’m *very* hot and *very* wet and *very* ready for my mate’s cock. So please, can I have it? Please?

Oh…fuuuuck…you know just how to be gentle and draw it out…I love this feeling…

Mmm…yeah, reach around and grope my breasts, just like that…I feel so safe right now…

You…you can start if you want to. 

[Sex starts here, it’s very gentle and tender. Please add your own moans as you feel are natural]

Fuck. Go slow, please. I know you’re turned on but…

Thank you. You’re so tender. I just need…I need it very slow tonight. Don’t just let me have it. Tease me with it. 

[Moans] Yes…keep it right there so it's just the head and then…[deep moan] give it back to me like that…keep doing that

The way you’re kissing my neck, gods, it’s making me crazy! 

I…I get so afraid because I’m afraid I won’t be enough for you…like you used to worry that I’d rather be with an ork man. It’s silly and…oh fuck that feels good…I know it but I can’t stop…

Mmm…except…when you make love to me…so tenderly, and touch me like this and kiss me...I know that I don’t have to worry. I can feel the truth of your love, filling me. I can feel our baby and how happy she’s going to be, how safe and loved.

Fuck, keep going baby. Keep going. You can speed up now. I know you need to cum. I know. Cum for me baby, please please please

Oh gods…

[Improv to orgasm, loud but a bit restrained]

I love you so much, mate. I always want to be at my best for you, like you want to be at your best for me. That’s all we can do I suppose.

(Drowsy) Yes, just hold me like this, close and safe and warm. 

(More sleepy) We can nap for a bit, can’t we? Together, like this?

(Very sleepy) Together…always…


End file.
